In printing, toner can be fixed to a web by heating the toner. Higher-mass toner images can be adequately fixed to the web by this heating, while low-density background toner may not be adequately fixed. As a result of this inadequate fixing of some toner to the web, when prints exit the printing apparatus and are cut to size and run through finishing stations, the un-fixed toner on the prints will tend to transfer to the finishing equipment and other prints.
It would be desirable to provide web cleaning systems, apparatuses useful in printing onto webs, and methods of cleaning printed webs that can effectively remove un-fixed toner from webs.